


Found

by tbk_day6



Series: One Shot Drabbles [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Awkward, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, One Shot, Travel, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbk_day6/pseuds/tbk_day6
Summary: What would Park Sungjin do when he finds what he's been looking for?





	Found

I let out a huge sigh of relief as I finally felt my feet touch the fine white sands of Boracay. I arrived just in time for the sunset. The sky was painted in glorious hues—pink, orange, purple… it was just pure perfection. I took out my phone to capture the sunset, just like everyone else on the beach. I’m a tourist afterall.

After a few shots, I decided to quietly sit down on the sand and bask in the moment. The beach was crowded, the people were loud, but I was still at peace. I felt myself spacing out as I stare at the view in front of me. This much needed break unexpectedly came just when I was about to die of stress both in my personal life and my career. One day I just felt like I had enough so I quit my job and booked my flight and hotel to this place. No regrets.

Just a few moments before the sun sets, I decided to take a walk along the shore. I walk aimlessly, feeling the waves softly touch my feet as I take small, dainty steps away from the crowd. The wind was softly blowing on my face, leading my hair astray. I paused and faced the opposite direction to gather my hair in a ponytail.

“Oops!” Just then, I heard a phone camera shutter from behind me. I turned to see a flustered guy holding his phone, his ears were in a flush of pink.

“I swear I wasn’t taking a picture of you.” He held his phones up as if caught by the police.

I can’t help but laugh at his panicky voice. It matches his guilty face. Guilty but cute.

“I-I was taking a pic of the sunset when you suddenly entered the frame.” He stammered as he explained himself guiltily.

“I didn’t say anything.” I shrugged my shoulders in response as I resumed my walk along the beach. A few steps in and I felt him slowly walk with me, but still keeping the distance. I turned to him curiously. “Why are you following me?”

He nervously smiled as his left hand scratched his nape. “This is the way to my hotel, actually.”

“Oh.” I nodded and didn’t say a word after.

“Are you alone?” He muttered quietly, I wouldn’t have heard if I wasn’t aware of his presence.

“So your hotel is really not this way.” I stopped to face him, raising an eyebrow.

I felt his hesitation to answer. In the end, he took a few steps towards me, his face etched with worry as he bit his lips trying to look for the right words to say.

“Okay, I’ll come clean. I’m not a bad a guy, I promise.”

I laughed as I moved to sit on the sand, my feet still touching the water. He took it as an invitation to sit beside me.

“It’s just that you caught my attention.” He paused. I turned to him and waited for him to continue. “You looked so at peace walking along the beach, I can’t help but take a picture. Honestly, I also felt peaceful just looking at you and I wanted to remember that feeling. It’s been so long since.” His voice was quiet saying that last sentence, his face turning red again.

I can’t help but laugh at his reaction. I faced the beach again as my hands played with the sand beside me. “Is this is how you pick up girls?”

“No!” he panicked, “I mean, no. I don’t really pick up girls. I just…” he sighed, “ I don’t really know how to explain myself but that’s really all there is.” He gave up.

“Let me see my picture, at least.” I smiled as I held my hand in front of him, asking for his phone. He immediately gave me his phone. “Unlock it,” I urged, the phone just lying on my hand. How am I supposed to see the picture if the phone’s locked, right?

“No need, “ he said coolly as he leaned back, his arms supporting his weight behind him.

I was surprised to see my picture already set as his lockscreen wallpaper. “Well, that was fast.” I heard him laugh as I gave him back his phone. “You know, in normal situations, this would have been creepy as hell. But this is Boracay, so…”

“I know,” he replied, scratching his forehead. “I’m sorry but I don’t really know how to do it the right way,” he chuckled nervously.

“You don’t have to say sorry. I look pretty in there.” I laughed.

“You do.” He turned, looking me in the eyes, and I immediately felt myself drown in his gaze. I don’t know why but I somehow felt his sincerity. I don’t know why but I’m not scared of him.

I cleared my throat and nervously looked away. It was already starting to get dark. The crowd at the beach has slowly dispersed as the people started to leave. “Well, for starters, maybe you could tell me your name?”

“Sungjin.”

It was starting to get cold so I pulled my knees up, hugging it with my arms. “What brought you here, Sungjin?” I rested my face on my knees as I looked back at him. It was already a bit dark now that the sun has set, but the place was still illuminated by the full moon.

He caught my eyes but didn’t answer for a while. it was almost too quiet if not for the sound of the waves softly crashing the shore, and I feel so lost in his eyes. “I was looking for peace.”

The way he looks at me makes me feel like there was so much more he wanted to say. I blinked and stood up to shake away this funny feeling that’s making my heart skip a beat. “I think I have to head back to my hotel.”

He stood up too, and faced you, “ Can I walk you there?”

“Uh, s-sure.” I said as I started stepping away from the water. Good thing my hotel is just a few minutes away from the beach.

“You haven’t told me your name,” he muttered, falling into step beside me.

“Serene,” I answered softly, my heart already beating fast. I felt him stop walking so I paused and looked at him over my shoulder.

His face was masked with an unknown emotion as he gazed at me. “I guess you really find what you're looking for when you travel alone.”


End file.
